


X-over Teaser

by NaokoNamikaze



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaokoNamikaze/pseuds/NaokoNamikaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to know if I should continue this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X-over Teaser

I grinned as I walked into WMHS with Kurt and Sam. It is a completely new feeling to actual be normal for a chance... or as normal as I’m ever going to be. No one here seemed to care that I have ADHD and am hyperactive 99% of the time.

I jumped as my phone started to play ‘Internet Killed the Video Star’ by The Limousines, a song that I had set for Scott before everything started. “Hey...”

*Hey Stiles, we got the Alpha. Derek managed to kill him last night.*

“Really... did you find out who it was?” I asked only half paying attention to the conversation.

*Yeah, it was Peter Hale, Derek’s uncle... he had gone mad when the Hale house was burned down... Stiles are you there?*

I froze as Scott’s words sunk in... they had killed my mate. “What do you mean? It was Peter Hale?”

*He was the one that bit me... and was killing the other people involved with the fire...*

“Scott I have to go, class is about to start.” I said before hanging up on him.

“Stiles? Is something wrong?”

I looked up as Kurt touched my arm. I tried to smile but obviously failed at the looks I got. “That was my friend Scott, he just informed me that they had resolved one of the issues that made me leave.” Kurt stared at me as I turned away from them. “I think I’m just going to go home today I don’t think I can handle being here.”

Kurt nodded as he and Sam headed for our homeroom. I just turned and left the building.

***

I sighed as I stared at the knife that I had gotten from Peter before I left. It was beautiful, he had told me that he had inherited it from his grandfather. The blade was silver and had a beautiful engraving of a wolf on it. The handle was made of mountain ash stained with wolfsbane, making it an odd choice for a werewolf to own. 

I drew the blade across my wrist and smiled softly as I watched the blood beginning to seep from the wound. The pain was fading with each cut and the knowledge that I would soon be with Peter again helped me to keep drawing my mate’s knife across both of my wrists. Soon I ran out of space on my arms and started on my legs. Once I was done there I sat and watched the blood seeping and frowned... at the rate the blood was moving I would be found by someone. I picked up my medication and stared at the bottle... I opened the bottle and slowly took all of the tiny pills it contained.

I laid back in the bath and tried to relax, knowing that I would be with Peter soon... and that we would be together for the rest of eternity.


End file.
